CSI: San Marino
by hotdawg220
Summary: This was a bio project I had to do which was a "thank you" to plants. I decided to write a CSI script about it. It might not be funny if you don't go to my school. The CSI's aren't the ones on the show. They're people from school. First submission: don't


CSI: SAN MARINO by hotdawg220

EPISODE 1

COLD OPEN:

[EXT. SAN MARINO - AFTERNOON]

[EXT. SAN MARINO HIGH SCHOOL- AFTERNOON]

SCENE #01:

[HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY - AFTER SCHOOL]

(DIANA carries her books as she walks towards Huntington drive)

(Her cell phone rings. She answers looking down)

DIANA: Hello? Ok Mom, IÕll be right on home.

(DIANA looks up and sees a tree cut down in front of the high school with the words I HATE PLANTS graffitied on it)

(DIANA screams and phones 911)

CUT TO:

SCENE #02:

[FRONT OF SMHS -- NIGHT]

(JIMMY and FRED walk towards the front of the school)

JIMMY: I canÕt believe someone would actually do something like this to a tree. I mean, think about all the benefits that trees and other plants give us.

(They walk toward the tree corpse laying on the ground)

FRED: This is madness. Those trees give us oxygen to breathe, food to eat, products to use. It amazes me that somebody would actually kill a tree.

POLICE CHIEF: A Diana Hsu was leaving for home after school when she found the poor tree like this. She called the police at 6:30 in the afternoon. No other witnesses to the crime are available.

JIMMY: The evidence will tell us the rest. (TITLE CREDITS)

FADE IN.

SCENE #03:

[FRONT OF SMHS -- NIGHT]

FRED: Hey look at this, thereÕs fresh footprints right next to the corpse.

JIMMY: The person mustÕve stepped on the wet grass before he started axing the tree down.

FRED: Axing?

JIMMY: Yes, the cut marks on the tree say that an ax was used as the murder weapon.

FRED: Good work.

JIMMY: Thanks, will you take that footprint back to the lab and run it through the archives? I want the size and brand of the shoe.

FRED: You got it

JIMMY: Lets take this tree to the coroner.

SCENE #04:

[INT. CSI - FORENSIC AUTOPSY]

(CORONER over the tree)

CORONER: You were right about the cause of death. Someone used an ax to chop the tree off. What a shame. That's just less oxygen for all of us to breathe.

JIMMY: Yes, itÕs always a shame. Time of death?

CORONER: Around six today.

JIMMY: Did you find anything unusual on the corpse?

CORONER: Actually, yes, I found some blood on the leaves.

JIMMY: Blood?

CORONER: Yes, and IÕve already gotten a sample for you.

JIMMY: Good.

CORONER: I also got a partial print from the graffiti. You might want to take a look.

JIMMY: Really? I guess I overlooked that at the crime scene. The culprit mustÕve accidentally touched the paint before it dried. All right. Thanks.

SCENE #05:

[INT. COMPUTER LAB -- NIGHT]

(FRED is staring at the computer screen)

FRED: Hmm. Lets see. Size 10.

(Jimmy comes in through the door)

JIMMY: Have you gotten a match on the footprint? FRED: No, the shoe model isnÕt in the archives, but i did find out that the shoe size is 10.

JIMMY: Good.

FRED: I heard you got some blood and a partial fingerprint.

JIMMY: I did.

FRED: and...?

JIMMY: Well I need something to compare them to.

(JIMMYÕs cell phone rings.)

JIMMY: Hello?

(pause)

JIMMY: Yes, yes, IÕll be right over chief.

(hangs up)

JIMMY: The police chief just caught some kid attacking another tree in front of the school.

FRED: Oh my gosh! What is with this school and hating trees? DonÕt they understand what they do for us?

JIMMY: Guess not.

SCENE #06:

[INT. POLICE DEPARTMENT - INTERVIEW ROOM -- DAY]

(JIMMY sitting across from MAY)

JIMMY: Ok, Let me get this straight. you were attacking the tree because you stubbed your toe on it?

MAY: Yes! Yes! How many times do I have to tell you! Every single day I walk past that stupid tree and I stub my toe on it. I want to kill it!

JIMMY: Do you understand Miss Kaw that plants built these chairs that we are sitting on right now? Do you understand that every breath you breathe is thanks to that tree? Have you ever thought of that?

MAY: No, I guess not.

JIMMY: Did you kill that other tree?

MAY: No! I didnÕt! I swear! Oh my gosh. You think I killed that tree? I mean I wanted to kill it, but i didnÕt!

JIMMY: Where were you yesterday afternoon at six?

MAY: I was...(pause)...at home studying.

JIMMY: YouÕre lying. I have youÕre schedule from the school. You have basketball practice and that ends at around six doesnÕt it?

MAY: Coach let us out early.

JIMMY: If I ask him, will he verify that?

(pause)

MAY: No. Ok, ok, fine. I was in front of the school.

JIMMY: What were you doing?

MAY: I was leaving!

JIMMY: Was the tree still alive?

MAY: Yes. I remember passing by it and being amazed that i didnÕt stub my toe!

JIMMY: IÕd like a blood sample from you and your fingerprints.

MAY: You need a warrant for that. IÕm not that stupid.

JIMMY: If you give it up and I can verify that you didnÕt kill the tree, it would make your life and mineÕs a lot easier.

MAY: (pause) Fine.

(JIMMY takes blood sample and fingerprints)

MAY: All right! IÕve done what you wanted me to do. Can I go now?

JIMMY: Yes. Next time are you going to be nicer to plants?

MAY: To keep out of this kind of trouble? Heck yea.

SCENE #07:

[INT. DNA LAB -- DAY]

FRED: Nope, Neither the blood nor partial print matches MayÕs.

JIMMY: What now?

FRED: Lets interview some kids, shall we?

SCENE #8:

[SAN MARINO HIGH SCHOOL CAMPUS -- DAY]

FRED: Do you know anyone who would hate that tree?

STUDENT 1: No

(cut to JIMMY)

JIMMY: Do you know anyone who hates trees on campus?

STUDENT 2: Everyone loves trees here, our biology teacher, Mr. Imamura taught us well.

JIMMY: Ok, thanks.

(cut to FRED)

FRED: Have you seen anyone abusing the tree lately?

STUDENT 3: Actually. IÕve seen like this really tall guy get hit on the head by like that tree like everyday.

FRED: IÕm sure the tree didnÕt do it on purpose. Who is this guy?

STUDENT 3: His name is like Andrew Kuei

FRED: Where can I find Andrew?

STUDENT 3: Oh, heÕs in like my AP Biology class like third period.

FRED: Really? Well, I guess weÕll get permission to pull him out then.

SCENE #09:

[EXT. OUTSIDE MR. IÕS ROOM -- DAY]

JIMMY: Hello Andrew

ANDREW: What do you want?

FRED: Well Andrew, It looks to me that you have some scars on your forehead.

ANDREW: Yea, from that stupid tree out front. IÕm glad itÕs dead!

JIMMY: Hey! The tree didnÕt hit u on purpose, you werenÕt careful and you hit your head on it. DonÕt blame the tree.

ANDREW: I can blame the tree if I want. What are you gonna do?

JIMMY: Why you little punk.

(JIMMY tries to punch ANDREW who steps back. FRED holds JIMMY back)

FRED: Get back Jimmy. Go take a walk, get that temper down.

ANDREW: Hey, youÕre crazy!.

(JIMMY glares back)

FRED: You better not piss him off any further or else IÕm not holding him back if he tries to hit you again.

ANDREW: What do you want?

FRED: Where were you yesterday afternoon around six in the afternoon?

ANDREW: I was home.

FRED: Give me a break.

ANDREW: I was home!

FRED: Can anyone verify that?

ANDREW: No, I was alone.

FRED: Its not looking too good for you, my friend. Get back to class. I have a feeling weÕll be seeing you very soon.

(JIMMY comes back)

JIMMY: What an idiot.

FRED: That can be good for us, look

(FRED points at the ground)

JIMMY: He just came from walking on the wet field. These prints look like they match the ones near the tree!

FRED: Good, lets get a warrant for an ax.

SCENE #10:

[EXT. ANDREWÕS HOUSE -- DAY]

JIMMY: Hello Andrew. We have a warrant to search for an ax. Where do you keep your tools?

ANDREW: What?

FRED: You left us footprints when we interrogated you this morning. They match the ones found near the tree.

JIMMY: Where do you keep your tools?

ANDREW: In the garage.

FRED: Lets go.

(The three enter the garage)

(FRED and JIMMY walk straight in searching for an ax)

(ANDREW grabs an ax behind them and runs to his front lawn.)

FRED: Stop!

(JIMMY and FRED run after him)

(ANDREW holds the ax against a tree in his front lawn)

ANDREW: One step closer and IÕll kill this tree!

JIMMY: Stop! No! DonÕt you understand Andrew? DonÕt you see? Trees are our friends! They arenÕt there to harm us. You mightÕve hit your head on that tree on Huntington Drive, but it wasnÕt the tree that hurt you. You accidentally hit the tree yourself! Each year millions of trees are being killed just make products for us to use. YouÕre house was made from trees. That ax handle you are holding was made from a tree. That's not all. Trees and other plants give us oxygen to breathe. Without them, weÕd suffocate and die. Do you really intend to kill another innocent tree and deprive the world from another source of oxygen?

(ANDREW is on the brink of tears. He lowers his ax)

ANDREW: No

FRED: Now put the ax down. Kneel down and put your arms behind your head.

(ANDREW does so)

ANDREW: IÕm sorry, IÕm sorry Mr. Tree

(JIMMY cuffs him)

JIMMY: DonÕt worry, You did the right thing. IÕll put in a good word for you.

SCENE #11:

[HUNTINGTON DRIVE -- DAY]

(JIMMY is walking down the street in from of the school.)

(JIMMY hits his head on a tree)

JIMMY: Ow!

(JIMMY chuckles)

JIMMY: IÕm sorry Mr. Tree. (pause) I want to say thanks for doing what you do. You make the world a better place. The world wouldnÕt exist without you. The processes that you perform are so beneficial to human beings, yet many of us fail to realize your deeds. Enjoy the carbon dioxide my friend.

(JIMMY takes out a water bottle)

JIMMY: And just in case youÕre thirsty.

(JIMMY gives tree some water)

(FADE OUT)

========================== THE END ==========================


End file.
